


In The Middle of Nothing

by SpeedyDoggo



Series: A Year to a Day [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, Illegal Activities, Nihilism, Post-Apocalypse, Pre-Apocalypse, all i know is moskau by dschingus khan and i'm content with this, communism but make it fashion, please don't tell me about how inaccurate my portrayal of russia is, radio activities specifically, the moon landing is real
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeedyDoggo/pseuds/SpeedyDoggo
Summary: YTaD 2: Electric BoogalooSomeone finds a radio station in the last year of the world.
Series: A Year to a Day [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234265





	1. 01-01

"Hello, world! That's what machines say when you turn them on. I'm not a machine, but I did just turn on this radio station, so, I'll say hello for it. Hello, world."

"Hello, world, and welcome to the show. I'm your host! I'll be here to provide you the news during this last year on the lovely planet Earth. We just said our goodbyes to 1986, so let's ring in 1987 with as much excitement as we played it out. I know people may be upset about the inevitable end of the world, but we can't do anything about it, so we should really just have the time of our lives! I mean, look at me! I'm not even certified to talk on the air, but here I am! Follow your dreams. Stay alive. I'll bring you all some news tomorrow. Sleep well!"


	2. 01-02/04-1987

### 01-02

"You know, I never realized how much junk people collected over the year. There's so many papers in here, and they're all dated 1986. I could make a bonfire with all these! Maybe I will. I don't think anyone will be needing them any time soon."

<>

"Spring cleaning? Is there even spring here anymore? It's cold as the bottom of hell here and the walls are thin as the papers I'm using as kindling. Best to clean all this out now, definitely. It's work but it's worth it; I'll have enough space for... for... Well, I'll have space for something! I've got a whole year to figure it out."

* * *

### 01-03

"Good morning! Today is a day for you to figure out your affairs and me to find out how sensitive these fire alarms are."

<>

"Hello! Here's an update: they are very sensitive."

[<A faint broadcast is heard.>](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097902/chapters/52809991)

"...hold on, hello? Is someone else out there? I thought I heard someone! Hello?"

<>

"...hello?"

* * *

### 01-04

"Good morning, everyone, and especially to the person who was broadcasting last night. You were real faint, but, you know, most of these stations out here are prerecorded. You? I didn't hear you real well, actually, but you sounded live. Who are you, stranger?"

<>

"I'll wait."

<>

"Are you listening?"

<>

"Can you hear me?"

<>

"Well, to those of you who are listening and hearing me, I am proud to say I did not burn down the station, and I'm actually rather toasty. It's all snow and ice out there, and I've had enough of all that, honestly. Though, between you and me, whoever 'you' happens to be, I don't think I'd want to go out there even if I hadn't. That broadcast- I couldn't make out much, but they were saying something about goats. I know that. "Creepy things, goats. You ever see their eyes rotate? It's like they're possessed, and if some weird broadcast at the end of the world has something to say about goats, then I bet you five- five rubles! that they're not something I want to meet."

<>

"There's a storm front coming in. That's been- well, it's on the monitor that it's coming in from the sea. It doesn't look too bad. Hang in there! For now, goodnight!"


End file.
